The Stupid Bet
by LovingLifeandCosplay
Summary: AU Tony and Loki are in college and are room mates. They make a bet that Tony wins. Loki decides he is going to play hide and seek. This makes Tony mad and he has a plan to get his revenge I own nothing.


_I do not own anything everything belongs to Marvel except the idea. Warning will become yaoi_

_**You have been warned lol **____** hope you enjoy **_____

Two people stood facing each other in the dorm room that shared at the college they attended.

Why do I have to do this? Said Loki. I already told you it's cause you lost the bet. Stated Tony. But that's not fair he whined. Do I look like I care if it's fair? This was the deal and you knew it before we started. Haven't I paid enough I can't even remember half of what happened last night Loki whined. Yeah well that's not my problem now man up and wear the dress Tony growled. Fine said the other male giving in.

Tony was so excited this was going to be so funny. The bet was one of the best they had come up with so far. It also did not hurt that it was one Tony new he could not lose. The bet had been to see who could drink the most before they passed out. Tony knew from the start that he had it in the bag. He just didn't know that Loki wouldn't even make it past his first 5 drinks before he started to blurt things out and before he even got half way through his 9th glass he was passed out and Tony had to carry him back to their dorm.

Now it was time for him to pay up. This part was really funny because the room mates had agreed that lost had to cross-dress and go out on a date with the other. In addition to this the winner got to pick out the losers outfit and all the accessories that went along with it. Of course knowing he would win Tony had already planned the date and picked out the outfit Loki would have to wear.

Tony heard the door to the bathroom open a crack and a timid voice that was just loud enough so he could make it out say "Um… Tony can you come here for a second". Tony had a wicked grin on his face, which he got under control before saying "Yeah hold on a second sweetie". This he knew would piss the other off. "What do you need?" he asked as he arrived face to face with a blushing Loki. Trying not to stutter and hold it together he said, "I need help zipping it up". Tony was really trying to not lose control and burst out into laughter. Luckily he was able to hold it together. "Okay turn around reindeer games so I can help you" Tony said which snapped Loki out of his daydream. He turned around and Tony zipped up the dress.

After that was done Loki started to speak, "Do I really have to wear the wig?" "Yes you do because without it the outfit doesn't look right and besides I picked it out especially for you" said Tony with a smirk on his face. "But… but I don't know how to put on a wig" Loki stated thinking that this excuse would make it so that he wouldn't have to wear it. "Oh okay" Tony said. Loki sighed thinking he had found a way out until Tony started to speak and said, "I can help you." And before he could protest Tony had pulled him from the doorway of the bathroom they shared and pulled him into his room and pushed him on to the bed and told him to stay there. Tony ran back to the bathroom to get all the stuff that Loki had not yet put on. While he was doing this he noticed the panties that Loki should have put on still sitting where he must have left them on the counter.

He picked them up along with the other items still left in the bathroom and made his way back to his room. When he entered he looked at where Loki had been sitting and the spot on the bed was empty. So he wanted to act like a little kid about the bet then that's exactly how Tony would treat him for as long as he saw fit after he found him and after they went on the date and he wouldn't tell Loki till then either. Maybe if he didn't do anything else to piss Tony off then Tony wouldn't do anything when the date was over the bet would be too. However he had a feeling that this night was not going to end smoothly.

At this point Tony had looked all over the house and had to call and cancel the reservations that they had at the restaurant. Which had really pissed Tony off that place took months to get in to and he had gotten them reservations only after he gave them a lot of money. He had no idea where Loki could be and was about to give up when he heard some snoring coming from his room where e had started. He made his way into his room and looked around not seeing anything that he hadn't seen before. So he stopped and listened again and there it was again and it was coming from the closet. Tony made his way over to the door of his walk-in closet and opened the door. And there curled up like a baby (which was how Tony was going to treat him for the next couple weeks for acting like one) was the 21 year old. Tony looked at him he had changed out of the dress and now had Tony's PJ pants on which were to big on the super thin young man along with one of Tony's many ACDC shirts. Tony decided that he would take this time to go buy a couple items he was going to need. So he softly made his way out of the closet trying to be as quiet as he could. So that then young man would stay asleep while he was gone. He might need some help on this one and he knew just who to ask. So he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed out of the house and as he got into the car he started to dial the phone of the person or people he needed to help him. He smirked an evil grin as the phone started to ring and then someone answered.

_ Who could be the person he is going to call? Rand R and let me know who you think the person on the phone is going to be. Next Chapter should be up soon _


End file.
